


We Won't Die Bored

by zoodlino



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Angst, End of the World, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 18:18:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16310276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoodlino/pseuds/zoodlino
Summary: They always knew they would run out of time.An Arthur/Eames oneshot at the end of the world.





	We Won't Die Bored

**Author's Note:**

> "Our love is like dancing on an active volcano. We won't make it out alive, but we won't die bored."
> 
> I for the life of me can't find the exact wording+source of this quote, only that it was from Tumblr back in like 2012; I've googled everything around it but have still come up empty. If you know more let me know so I can credit! 
> 
> This oneshot has been in my bones for years.

There is never a lack of thoughts rushing through Arthur's brain. 

Between being a point man and loving Eames, there really isn't much room for white noise in Arthur's mind. There is always another possible scenario, an alternate outcome, and Arthur is nothing if not thorough.

Arthur's mind is an extension of the Moleskin journals he writes in: strategic, systematic, precise. And locked up. No one touches Arthur's notes without at least ending up on Interpol's most wanted list. 

It's what makes this moment so bizarre: covered in building dust, blood, and smelling faintly of formaldehyde, Arthur's mind is entirely, blissfully blank. 

The only thing anchoring Arthur to existence is Eames' hand, which is possessively curled around the nape of his neck. 

They always knew they would run out of time. 

Eames' other hand is cradling Arthur's cheek, thumb stroking over Arthur's lower lip, an impossibly gentle movement in the violence that surrounds them. 

In the cacophony of gunfire, the blaring fire alarm, and the approaching whir of helicopter blades, Arthur's mind is quiet.  

If he had to sum up what he was feeling in one word, it would be  _Eames_. Rough, beautiful, silver-tongued Eames.  

The floor underneath them quivers. This is the end, and there's no use waiting around. The door rattles in its hinges, underlining the fact. 

Eames' voice rasps, his words barely intelligible over the din. "Arthur. My lovely Arthur. I'd do it all again, pet, every last goddamn second." 

Time is a funny thing, and Arthur and Eames always knew this moment was inevitable.

Arthur takes one last look at Eames' face, the one he has spent so much time caressing and kissing and pressing into mattresses as they fucked. 

Arthur's mind is quiet because there's really no other way out of this. No scenarios to spin, options to calculate. Only the two of them, at the end of the world. 

Arthur's words are as measured as they are calm. "I'll see you on the other side."

Eames' eyes are blazing, and the two of them step apart, raising their Glocks to each other's foreheads. 

"On three?" 

Arthur nods. This isn't the time for sentimentality, really, but if there's one thought Arthur wants to hold on it, it's the way Eames looks right now, dusty and bruised and utterly Arthur's. 

Maybe there is something waiting for them on the other side. But probably not.

"1, 2, .."  


End file.
